With New Beginnings Comes New Challenges
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: #Emison have a conversation between Emily & Alison about the job offer in Beacon Heights. #PrettyLittleLiars #ThePerfectionists (Was inspired by episodes 1&2 pll/tp)


**Hey guys, how you all doing? Are you enjoying PLL: the perfectionists? I am loving it. Ill add more if you like it.**

"Babe did you remember to pack the sun cream? I don't want the girls getting burnt." Alison called from the twins bedroom. She was getting the girls dressed for a day at the park. Emily had suggested they take them out for a picnic as it was an unseasonably warm fall day. "Yes. Im packing it now. Can you grab their hats too? Where's the stale bread for the ducks?"

Alison was struggling to get Lily's arms into her t-shirt "Mummy I want to wear my yellow one! Not pink!"

"Lily that's enough. If you don't stop wriggling right now we wont be going to the park!" she said using her cross mummy voice.

"Babe? Seriously where's the bread? I can't find it?" Emily calls again from the kitchen.

"Its in the pantry next to the kids cereal."

"Ok. got it now come on lets go."

"Yeah I'm coming." the blonde called. Finally after battling with Lily to get her dressed she turned to little Grace who in all the commotion had taken to colouring the floorboards in red crayon.

"I wish." Emily joked.

"Now is not the time for your sexual innuendos Emily. Now get your butt in here and help me."

Lily giggled "Look Mummy Gracie doing a bad thing."

Alison inhaled deeply, unfortunately this wasn't the first time. "Grace what have I told you about drawing on the floor?!"

Grace looked up at Alison like a deer in headlights dropping the crayon quicker than she could blink, her bottom lip quivering. "Em. Please!". Like a phoenix from the ashes Emily entered the room taking Grace in her arms. "Come here Gracie bub let's get you in the car before mummy bursts a blood vessel." both she and Emily were ready to go.

Alison rolled her eyes playfully when Emily pecked her on the cheek.

Finally they arrived at the park, settling down on the picnic blanket they watched the girls throw bread to the ducks nearby. Looking adorable in their matching outfits and hats. "Ali I know by bringing this up I'm going to totally spoil the day but I feel we need to discuss it."

"Sounds ominous. What's up?"

"I saw the emails this morning. You still haven't accepted the offer to teach at Beacon Heights. You have to go Ali. You have to do this for us, for our girls but mostly for you. This is an amazing opportunity for you. What's more is they asked for you personally. So you have to do it".

"Putting aside the fact that you read _my_ email. What about us? Long distance relationships never work Emily. _Never._ It is just peoples way of avoiding the inevitable breakup that they know is coming."

"Well long distance relationships haven't met Alison Dilaurentis & Emily Fields. We can make it work. It'll be hard I admit-"

"Babe I've only just heard about the offer. It's a huge decision and I need time to digest it. I can't just up and leave. Our whole life is here in Rosewood. Besides there is a lot to consider." she sighed as her eyes fell on their daughters again running in circles chasing the ducks before speaking again "Can we not talk about it today and just enjoy our day with the girls?".

"Well that's the thing Ali. We haven't just heard about the offer. It's been a week already & you haven't talked about with me which leads me to think you aren't going to take it."

"Excuse me for not wanting to rush into a decision that could change the course of our entire lives."

"Alison listen to me. You can do this. The twins and I aren't going anywhere. We are a family and that's not going to change. Not ever. We'll talk on the phone, text and the girls can facetime with you every night before they go to bed. Trust me Ali. If anyone can do this you can. I have so much faith in you. Opportunities like this don't come around often & I love you too much to let you pass this up. I've been so selfish Ali. I asked you to stay in Rosewood and to have the twins and you did without question. You did those things for me-"

"I did those things for us." Alison interrupted "I did those things for me just as much as I did them for you. I wanted a real family."

"And I love you for that. Now it's my turn to do something for you and getting you to take this job is it. Its my job as your wife to make sure you are safe and happy."

"I am. I have everything I need Emily." the twins were laughing completely unaware of the heavy conversation going on between their mothers. Alison envied their innocence. The world was such a beautiful and uncomplicated place when you are little.

"Maybe you have everything you need but not everything you want. Am I right?"

"What are you saying?" the blonde asked snapping back to reality.

"I'm saying you're bored. Rosewood doesn't do it for you, it never has. You need a new challenge. You've always been so adventurous wondering what else is out there. You wanted to travel and see the world but then the twins came along and all the plans you once had for us went out the window.."

"I did those things for you. I asked you to marry me and you said yes. So I'd say we are even. We agreed to be a family and I haven't once regretted my decision to have the twins. They're the best thing to happen to us with the exception of how but we did it and-" Alison paused "Come with me!"

"What?"

"Come with me. I'm not getting on a plane for that job unless you promise me right now that you & the girls will meet me there. I can't go and leave my family behind. I don't plan to and I don't want to." she said finally.

"I would but it's not that easy. Its your dream job Ali. Besides what would I do? No, you should go. I don't want you end up resenting me from keeping you from doing the things you would have done if AD hadn't done what she did to us. So... I packed you a suitcase. Its in trunk of the car & I've got you a boarding pass, a bottle of water and a PB&J sandwich in the glove box because I know its your favourite."

Alison's stomach dropped "Em. Please tell me you didn't?"

"I contacted the university's head office and told them you'd be there as soon as possible."

"I can not believe you! How could you go behind my back and make that decision for me? Honestly Emily what were you thinking?" Alison stops for moment as if in thought "I-Is that what today was all about? You fed me some BS about going to feed the ducks at the park with the kids to butter me up before you drop this bomb on me? This feels too much like the last supper of Christ or fatting up a pig for Christmas lunch! Seriously you played me for a fool Emily. What were thinking? How could you do this?"

"I was thinking that you deserve to do something more with your talents and skills as a teacher. I knew you wouldn't accept it yourself so I accepted it or you. Think about how much you could do to help those kids. Not taking this job would be a mistake Ali!"

"And its _my_ mistake to make Emily _not yours_!"

"Fine. Say its a mistake or whatever I don't care. You are doing this. It could set us up great. Financially speaking."

"So this is about money for you then is it?"

"No of course not! Its about letting my wife chase her dream."

"My dream is _you!_ Here in Rosewood. When are you going to believe that? I drive myself crazy with the amount of times I say that."

"I love you Alison. I love you too much to let you throw this chance away. So you are getting on that plane this afternoon. End of discussion!"

"So I don't get a say in this? Is that what you're telling me? I've spent the better part of 10+ years of my life killing myself trying to be the best version of myself for you and I'll be damned if I let you run me out of town like this. For gods sake Em you've accused me of wanting to bail on you since before we were married and now you're pushing me out."

"Babe I am not pushing you out I am simply giving you the strong yet gentle nudge you need. You've always needed a little push. I swear on the lives of our children that if you take this job we will be fighting for us. Not giving up. This will make us stronger. I promise you that. For better or for worse."

"Can I have that in writing?"

"We do. Its called our marriage licence."

**So there it is. Did you like it? I may add more chapters if I get enough reviews. Remember #Emison is always endgame. please review. **


End file.
